Paint Misbehavin' (Big City Greens)
"Paint Misbehavin" is the second segment of the thirteenth episode of Big City Greens. Synopsis Cricket, during work at Big Coffee, finds that Gloria hasn't sold a single piece of art yet, so Cricket draws some scribbles on them, and they soon find that the two have a powerful spark of synergy. Plot Cricket and Gloria get into another argument at work about how to handle things. Cricket brings up the abstract art that lines the walls of Big Coffee and comments about how something should be done about them, much to Gloria's chagrin who once again insults Cricket's inability to understand fine art. After coming back from her break, Gloria discovers that Cricket has drawn simplistic cartoons over all the paintings, angering her as she was the one who painted them. To their surprise, people like the new paintings and start buying them. While Cricket and Gloria continue their work, Tilly comically fills in for their to mixed results. Cricket is suddenly approached by art aficionado Vuka Vukojevich who takes an interest in the art. Cricket takes the full credit and gets the chance to sell his artwork at her studio. When Gloria learns about what he has done, she is furious with him as her contributions helped with the paintings getting sold. Cricket however is convinced that his doodles were the only reason people were buying them and says that he can sell the paintings without her help. Despite this, Gloria decides to go to the gallery as well to see Cricket's failure. At the show, Cricket is surprised to discover that no one wants or likes his paintings. He tells Vuka that he got rid of the "pointless blobs" which she says was the biggest mistake. Gloria laughs at Cricket's misfortune and he comes the realization that Gloria could not sell her paintings either because of how simple they looked. They partner up again to improve their paintings and manage to get them sold. However, they suddenly go on an art binge and ruin everyone else's paintings. Vuka tells them that she will keep their profits and kicks them out of her studio. Cricket and Gloria happily leave the studio realizing that they work better together. Cast * Chris Houghton as Cricket Green * Anna Akana as Gloria Sato * Grey DeLisle as Vuka Vukojevich * Marieve Herington as Tilly Green * Bob Joles as Bill Green Trivia * Gramma Alice is absent. * It is revealed that Gloria went to art school for 4 years and that she owns a parakeet that does not love her. * Tilly briefly takes over Cricket's job at Big Coffee. * Cricket is shown with a new hairstyle in this episode while Gloria is seen in an evening dress as opposed to her usual Big Coffee uniform. * One of Cricket's doodles resembles Trogdor from the popular web series Homestar Runner. *'Moral:' It's best to compromise with one another. External links * Paint Misbehavin on Big City Greens Wiki Category:Television episodes Category:Big City Greens episodes